Daedra Heart (Skyrim)
Characteristics Daedra Hearts are the key ingredient used in crafting Daedric armor and Daedric weapons at the blacksmith forge, and can also be used to create potions. They are relatively rare and quite valuable. However, some alchemy shops carry them and refresh stock every day or so. A few are found in quests to obtain Daedric artifacts, while others can be found in random apothecary satchels and on necromancers.They can also be obtained by killing Daedra as loot. Many Daedra can be found at the Shrine of Mehrune Dagon . With the use of the Sigil stone, Daedra hearts can be created by using the Atronach forge in the Midden under the College of Winterhold by putting one human heart and a filled black soul gem in the offering box, then using the pullbar to create a Daedra heart. Locations in skyrim Recurring * Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, during and after Pieces of the Past every time they spawn. Four Dremora, (two inside, two outside), each has a Daedra heart. The four Dremora respawn once each in-game week. * Enthir, at the College of Winterhold, usually has two and restocks every few days. ** He must be met in his room on the second floor of the Hall of Attainment, (first room on the left). The option to barter with him may be lost if Enthir is not approached before the College of Winterhold questline is completed. This issue will fix itself after the Thieves Guild questline is completed. ** If Enthir has never been bartered with, and the College of Winterhold questline has been completed, wearing the archmage's robes when talking with him will fix the issue, (PS3, does not work for Xbox 360 or PC). * Jorrvaskr. In the room where Kodlak is found, on or near a plate on the desk. ** Counts as stolen unless the Companions' questline has been completed. ** A second Daedra heart may sometimes be pickpocketed from Kodlak. ** You can also get Daedra hearts if you pickpocket Farkas, at the main door of Jarrvaskr. But it is extremely rare. * Hall of the Vigilant. On the table at the far end of the main room. ** Respawns at the start of each month. ** Counts as stolen. ** No longer accessible if Dawnguard is installed as the hall will be burned to the ground. * Babette, in the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary, usually has 1-2 Daedra hearts. Random and recurring * Any alchemist vendor, like the White Phial, may have up to two Daedra hearts in stock as early as character level two. ** May also have one in their personal inventory, which may be pickpocketed. * Any apothecary's satchel in the game may contain one, though very rare. * Dead Dremora usually drop one. * Any enemy spellcaster may drop one, but only rarely. The more powerful the spellcaster, the higher the chance. * Drelas' Cottage, one may sometimes be found in the containers. * One may be found on a dead alchemist in a random encounter. * Bolar, an alchemist in Narzulbur, (an orc camp near Windhelm), may have one to sell. Like other merchants who stock Daedra hearts, her inventory restocks. * Vigilants of Stendarr may drop one. (rare) * Loot one from the hagravens at Bard's Leap Summit. (rare) * During the quest Under Saarthal, one may be found in the apothecary's sachel under the table where the Psijic Order is first encountered. * In , a trip to the Soul Cairn can yield many hearts, as nearly every chest contains one, and many of the enemies here have a chance to drop one. Limited One-time only. * During the Waking Nightmare quest in which Erandur says Vaermina's Torpor is to be located, in the laboratory within Nightcaller Temple, there are four shelves in the right hand corner of the room with two hearts. * During The Black Star, Malyn Varen summons three Dremora mages, each of which yields a heart on death. * In the unmarked Daedric Relic quest. If Velehk Sain is killed, he will drop a heart. * Random encounter: A wandering traveler will say he's gathering supplies in hopes of sharing a new recipe with the Gourmet. ** If the Dark Brotherhood quest To Kill An Empire has been completed, the writ of passage may be shown to the traveler to receive a Daedra heart. ** If the quest has not been completed, the Daedra heart may be obtained by pickpocketing or killing the traveler. * Narfi will give two or three random ingredients as rewards after he is given Reyda's necklace in the quest Locate Reyda's remains. A Daedra heart is one of the possibilities. ** There is also a chance that Reyda's remains contain a Daedra heart. * At the heart of Shalidor's Maze, one can be found on the Dremora Valkynaz, once killed. * In Sinderion's Field Laboratory in Blackreach on the shelf next to the alchemy table and enchanting table, (it's the building right in front of the exit from the Great Lift at Mzinchaleft). * Fulgunthur, during the quest, Forbidden Legend, one can be found on the corpse of Daynas Valen. * In Valerica's Study there is one which is located on one of the shelves, along with many alchemy ingredients. (The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard) Quests * Moth gro-Bagol, a blacksmith in the Understone Keep, will ask the Dragonborn to locate a Daedra heart in exchange for a piece of light or heavy armor. * Atub, an Orc mage in Largashbur, will ask for a Daedra heart, along with one troll fat, for the quest The Cursed Tribe. Potions Restore Health * Ash Hopper Jelly * Blisterwort * Blue Dartwing* * Blue Mountain Flower * Butterfly Wing* * Charred Skeever Hide * Eye of Sabre Cat* * Felsaad Tern Feathers * Imp Stool * Rock Warbler Egg * Swamp Fungal Pod * Wheat* Damage Stamina Regen * Creep Cluster * Frost Mirriam * Giant's Toe * Histcarp * Juniper Berries * Large Antlers * Silverside Perch * Skeever Tail * Wheat * * Yellow Mountain Flower Damage Magicka * Butterfly Wing * * Chaurus Eggs * Eye of Sabre Cat * * Glow Dust * Hagraven Feathers * Hanging Moss * Human Heart * Jarrin Root * Namira's Rot* * Trama Root Fear * Blue Dartwing * * Cyrodilic Spadetail * Gleamblossom * Namira's Rot * * Netch Jelly * Poison Bloom * Powdered Mammoth Tusk * Multiple effects, may be affected by the perk Purity. Appearances * * * ru:Сердце даэдра (Skyrim)De-cap Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources